Smut Pile
by I'mtheonlyone
Summary: For one-shot smuts. Pile O Smut. Summary inside.
1. Don't Leave Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP but if i did i doubt they would allow it on Disney channel.**

**Summary: Justin starts losing his memory as they trek through the jungle. Alex takes advantage of her loving amnesiac brother. Written for Alex/Justin Kink Meme on live journal.  
><strong>

**Don't Leave Me**

It wasn't bad enough that her parents couldn't remember her, that she was in the middle of a jungle seeking out a magical stone that much better wizards than herself had died in the pursuit of, and that she was facing the possibility of non-existence if she failed. Nope, that would just be too easy wouldn't it? And the universe had no intention of being easy on Alex Russo. Really she could handle all those things and more not because she was Alex Russo- Bad Ass, although she had to admit she was kind of a badass, but because she had Justin Russo- Dork Extraordinaire on her side. Together they could do pretty much anything. There was one problem though, Justin Russo- Dork Extraordinaire was on the fritz.

She hadn't noticed it at first because, hey, they were all forgetting stuff but there were moments as they trampled through the jungle that Justin's eyes went so blank. He would stop mid-step and look around like he had no clue what was going on. Twice he had even asked where they were and what they were doing but he always snapped back into his normal mode of awareness acting as if the moments of memory loss had never happened. He never seemed worried or even acknowledged the moments, which made her even more terrified.

Justin was the oldest of the three of them, the first conceived, it only made sense that he would be the first one that time caught up with. Now his memory was seriously lapsing and Alex didn't know what to do. She couldn't live without Justin. The thought of him just disappearing, of him never even existing, leaving her alone in the jungle with little chance of ever getting him back, made her feel cold and empty. She wanted to cling to him, to physically connect herself to him until there was no possible way for him to get away from her.

The frequency of the void flashing in his eyes increased and she wanted to cry. She noticed him rubbing his temples and eyes several times and she realized something. He was fighting it! He was keeping himself in existence by sheer power of will! He was amazing, even if she never would admit it out loud. But how long could he fight it? How long could he delay it? He was fighting a losing battle.

After a long day of hiking they decided to set up camp for the night. Justin comforted and reassured Alex by the glow of the campfire because she was pretty sure she looked like she needed it. "Because it's you and I. How could we not?" The words stuck in her mind bring both happiness and distress. He could vanish at any moment, making his words of certainty so uncertain, so meaningless.

Justin laid down to go to sleep and Alex stepped away claiming she needed a moment of 'privacy', their newly established code word for, "I have to pee. Don't follow me." but she didn't have to pee. She walked in a random direction about fifty paces before the sobs started coming, the first one as soft as a baby's hiccup. The volume and urgency level increased until the noises coming from her turned into keening howls of distress. What was she going to do? What if he was gone when she woke up the next morning? Should she stay up all night to watch him? If she did would that keep him from the edge of oblivion? The questions kept running through her head until she wanted to scream. That's when she felt a strong warm hand come down on her shoulder.

"Are you alright miss?" came the puzzled but concerned voice of her older brother.

Alex turned to look at him, his empty eyes showing gentle sympathy but void of all recognition. "Justin…" she breathed his name as she flung herself at him, burying her face in his neck.

Justin frowned at the girl who had almost knocked him down with the force of her hug. Well at least she wasn't crying anymore. Slowly he folded his arms around her feeling the need to hold her too, but not knowing why. "I'm sorry, do you know me?" he asked and the tears started up again. At that moment he wanted to slap himself for not keeping his mouth shut but what could he do about it? "I'll take that as a yes." he said wryly and gently began to lead her back to the campsite he found himself at earlier.

He didn't know why he was here or where he was. When he thought really hard he realized he didn't even know who he was. Just some strange guy sleeping in the middle of the rainforest is all he could figure. His head hurt.

It only took a moment to arrive back at their campsite. He motioned for the girl to sit down on the blanket that he had been sleeping on earlier, when he had been awakened by her sobbing. As soon as she was settled down on the blankets he took a spot next to her, examining her tired frame. "So… Um? Who am I?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't want to make her cry again but really he had no choice, there was no one else to ask.

Alex sniffled, drying her face with her hands. She was done crying for now, at least. With the tears finally out of her system she felt slightly more sane. "You're Justin. Justin Russo." she told him, not sure what else to say.

Justin smiled slightly. "Uh huh, and who are you?" he asked slowly, not wanting to startle her. He was filled with questions. He could probably fire off about fifty in less than five minutes.

The girl's face crinkled up in unhappiness but she answered. "I'm Alex Russo." she said a slight quiver in her voice.

Justin looked at her skeptically but it did make sense. Why else would they be out here alone together? She did look a little young but what other explanation could there be? That's why she had been so upset when he hadn't known who she was! His eyes ran over her again, a warm blush coming to his cheeks. "So… We're married?" he half stated half asked.

Instantly her entire face felt like it was on fire. She opened her mouth. It was on the tip of her tongue to say no, it really was, but when the word came out it even surprised herself. "Yes." She couldn't believe she had just done that! What was wrong with her!

Justin grinned happily. Okay, he was in the middle of the rainforest suffering from amnesia but, hey, hot wife! Go him! Life was looking up! "So? Let me guess! We're on our honeymoon? We went hiking, I hit my head somehow, you went for help but it's dark so you got lost and that's when I woke up and found you?" he said, pretty confident in his deduction.

Alex took a deep breath. Boy could he be more wrong, but she didn't deny it. "Yeah that's pretty much what happened." she lied trying not to wince and give herself away. What was she getting out of this? She didn't even know but something about the way he was looking at her sent tingles up and down her spine.

Justin sat counting the seconds. What did you say to your wife that you just met? What should he do next? Should they just go to sleep? Finally be decided a joke would break up the uneasiness. "Hey, I'm shaping up to be a pretty lousy husband aren't I? It's only our honeymoon and already I've forgotten my wife! I wouldn't be surprised if you ditched me! What do you need a guy who can't even remember your name for? Yeah I'm the type of guy you should definitely get rid of!" he laughed awkwardly, turning to get a peek at his new bride. The expression of absolute horror on her face cut off the chuckle in his throat and in one second flat he was engulfed in yet another forceful, nearly knock down hug.

"Don't ever say that! I love you, Justin! I can't live without you!" She'd said she wouldn't cry again and here she was, not ten minutes later about to crack, tears building up in her eyes until they spilled against her will. "God, this is all my fault!" she shouted springing up to pace, the leafy vegetation doing it's best to trip her up.

Justin watched her pace for a moment, the look of dejection on her face bothering him. "Hey," he said standing up. "Look, I don't exactly know what happened but I'm sure it isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself." he told her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Alex stopped, a wobbly smile appearing on her face. Why did her amnesiac brother have to be so awesome? It was really making the guilt worse. "You're perfect." she blurted, her hands coming up to cover her mouth a little too late.

Justin smirked arrogantly. "Good to know. At least I can rest assured my beautiful wife approves of me. I have no memories and I already feel like the luckiest man alive." he complimented.

Alex's head was swimming. The words 'beautiful wife' left her brother's mouth and all a sudden she felt dizzy in that pleasant, 'Hey, look at me! I'm floating and isn't everything just so lovely!' sort of way. She might have missed something after that because he was walking away now. "Wait! Where are you going?" she cried out in panic.

Justin turned around looking confused. "Um… I just told you. I think I saw some bananas back there." he said pointing in the direction of where he had found her earlier. "Are you hungry?" he asked quirking his brow.

"No!" Alex shouted, then began mumbling in embarrassment when she realized how crazy her shouting seemed. "I mean, no, I'm not hungry at all!" she added doing her best to sound cheery.

Justin gave a puzzling look at her strange behavior. "Oh? Well I am." he told her turning in the direction he had pointed at. "I'm going to go get tho-"

"No!" Alex screamed causing Justin to turn back and look at her as if he had just discovered his new wife was crazy. "I- I- meant… uh… I just don't want you to go!" she yelled throwing all pretense out the door. "I have this horrible feeling!" she said clutching her chest. "this horrible feeling that if you walk away you'll never come back, like if I don't look at you or touch you or hear your voice you'll vanish into thin air! Don't leave me Justin! Don't go! I need you!" she cried out, her voice desperate.

Justin listened to every panicked word coming out of Alex's mouth. She was obviously in hysterics. Making a decision he walked over to their blankets taking a seat. He couldn't leave her like this. "Then I'll stay," he told her softly, holding his arms out to her in invitation.

Alex sighed in relief, walking over to him and putting her hands in his. She wasn't quite sure what they were doing that for until he pulled her down into his lap. A surprised 'Oh," almost fell out of her open mouth before she shoved it back closed.

As Justin settled her into his lap he took small liberties. A soft graze of lips here, a brief inhale of her hair there. It all felt so good, so natural. He would have thought it would be awkward seeing as how the only memories that he had of her were of the last thirty minutes. They had to have some kind of amazing connection for this to be so easy he thought, snuggling her body closer to his.

"Mmnhmm," Alex moaned enjoying the warmth of their embrace, the delicate fluttery feel of his lips on her skin. Was this what she had wanted all along and she just hadn't realized it? Was this what she had been angling for when she had lied to him in the first place about them being married? When his lips skimmed from her cheek to her mouth and the tattooing thump of her heart increased to pulsing techno beat she knew the answer.

Lips on lips, that's all it was. Just a simple touch but it was as if half the blood in her body rushed to the spot to meet him leaving her mouth feeling hot and needy. She wanted this, had to have it. "Justin." she breathed softly. "I want you." she barely had the words out before her mouth swooped back down on his, pulling one lip in, licking it, sucking it as she moaned at the taste.

Justin didn't really need any persuading because, hey. When a hot girl told you she wanted you, you didn't ask, "Are you sure?" no matter how nice a guy you were. Besides he had a feeling that if he didn't do this now it might never happen. The possibly irrational though had him snapping into action, taking over the kiss, dominating her mouth.

His hands ran wild, moving over her body indiscriminately, taking in the feel of her. The undeniable need for a deep intimate connection with her body overwhelmed him. Grabbing her roughly by the hips he lifted her, laying her back down on the blankets.

His large warm hands fell on her clothes pulling them from her body. First her shirt, then her shorts, followed by her bra and panties. Just the light skim of his hands as he removed each individual article had her feeling breathless and needy. Anticipation built inside her and she waited for his next move.

Justin stood dumbstruck staring down at her. She was beyond flawless and he really could not believe a girl this beautiful would even let him hold her hand. She was here before him though, naked and waiting. Small and slim with long sexy legs, her dark silky mane spilled around her shoulders, temptingly soft breast with taut little pink nipples peeking out behind the curtain of her hair. So perfect.

The cold night air ghosted over Alex's bare skin causing her to gasp. Justin towered over her fully clothed leaving her feeling slightly vulnerable as he stared down at her. Was he disappointed? She couldn't tell but she knew one thing, she would not stop. Justin would be hers and nothing would undo that, not even time ripping them out of existence. He would always be hers. Sitting up she grabbed her brother's pants, yanking them down and tripping him in the process. He came tumbling on top of her, their limbs becoming a tangled mess as she wrestled and wrenched the clothes from his body. Skin to skin. Flesh to flesh. Their bodies met. Her hands ran over him. He was hot to the touch and so hard all over. Alex shivered in excitement, a fever burning through her body demanding immediate gratification. Grabbing Justin's shoulders she anchored him to her as her hips wriggled seekingly but only found his hard thigh. Rubbing herself against him gave her some relief though.

Justin groaned as Alex ground her sopping wet pussy against his leg, her soft petulant whimpers sounding in his ears. Despite the urgency of his partner Justin felt the need to slow down, to savor. For whatever reason this felt like a once in a lifetime opportunity. He needed to study and store each detail away as most precious memories. So that's what he started to do. Meticulously examining and caressing each and every part of her body before putting it in his mouth, with the ultimate goal of tasting every single inch of her. Unfortunately he didn't get very far.

First it was her ear, her jaw, her neck, then her breasts, her tummy, her hip bone, each area stroked and kissed reverently, each caress sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her system all leading to one place. He was gentle, sweet, loving, and everything he did to her felt incredible. The eroticism of it all was not lost on her. She felt it all pushing and taunting her into higher and higher levels of need, but it wasn't what she wanted right now. What she wanted was rough and animalistic, something that shouted to God or the universe, 'We're here! We're real! We're alive, and you aren't fucking taking us!' Finally losing what little patience she had with Justin's slow brand of loving, she grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him up so their bodies were level. Reaching down she took his cock in one hand guiding it to her pussy, wriggling it just a bit in the warm wetness to get him positioned just right at her entrance. Hands moved, sliding around, cupping and squeezing the tight muscles of his ass, causing him to jerk against her. The head of his cock nudged into her. "Justin," she said in a surprisingly calm and authoritative voice. "Fuck me now. Do it." she commanded.

At the moment Alex set his cock against her pussy the head began to throb as if it had radar and was proclaiming 'this way next!' Time stopped and his ears buzzed, his breathing becoming extremely labored and his skin unbearably hot, he heard it just barely. She told him to fuck her, hands squeezing his ass as if to speed him along. He lost it, smothering her mouth with hungry kisses; he tore into her with one long hard thrust. Then another, and another, and another. She was tight, warm and oh so creamy. Her hips jerked with his keeping the rough pace, eyes glazed, arms clinging and clawing his back. Their lips breaking for air, he was gratified by the wild sound of her, his own grunts joining hers in a symphony of hot dirty pleasure.

"Uhngh!" The throaty sound fell involuntarily from her mouth each time her brother pushed deep inside of her. He was nearly fucking her into the ground and she loved it. It hurt a little bit but even that felt good to her, combining with the achy pleasure within her to form the most exquisite of sensations. She felt raw and dirty and alive. It was all so delicious and the best part of all was that it Justin she was doing this with. There really could be no other. She couldn't possibly do this with any one else, there was only Justin as far as she was concerned.

"Mmhn, Alex!" Justin groaned out, his sweaty body never slowing it's hard slapping against her. "God! You're so good… so good!" he panted out, his face tensing in concentration as he tried to remember what he wanted to say. "I- I love- I love you, Alex!" he sputtered out when his brain finally allowed him to string the words together. Grabbing her by the hips, he lifted them slightly and pounded into her. Pulling her into each hard thrust until they were slamming against each other with barely restrained violence.

"Fuck!" Alex screamed, feeling him battering her raw swollen pussy. The harsh treatment sent her over the edge and her insides started to convulse. "Fuck, Justin! Don't ever fucking leave me! Don't ever fucking leave!" she screamed nonsensically, her pussy squeezing the thick intrusion of her brother's cock as her orgasm exploded through her, sending he body into quivers.

"I won't! I won't ever leave you, Alex!" he yelled back, she shook and spasmed around him, draining the orgasm from his body.

They both began to relax as their breathing leveled off, the cool night air soothing their feverish skin. They lay together, soft kisses, sweet caresses, and murmurings of love sent Alex's heart to thumping , happiness glowing on her face but as soon as Justin moved to get up their was yet another tense protest.

"No!" Ales shouted again, sounding frantic.

Justin stilled looking at her questioningly. "I was just going to go clean myself off before we go to sleep." he explained and began to move away again.

"No! Justin, I… Justin, you… Uh… Don't leave me! Stay with me!" she burst out.

Justin looked at her; the panic was clear in her eyes. He decided he was definitely married to a crazy lady, but a sexy crazy lady whose irrational clinginess was actually kind of hot in a way. Score! He decided to humor her; reaching for the nearest piece of loose clothes he used it to wipe himself off before swiping it between her sticky legs as well. Laying back down he cuddled her and she held him tightly seemingly making a point of having their bodies as close as humanly possible. That's how they eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Justin awoke at dawn with a slight head ache and a throbbing erection, the first rays of light were peering over the horizon as he squeezed his eyes shut wanting to block them out. This was just great! He was in the middle of the rainforest struggling to survive and ensure that he would in fact be born and he still woke up with morning wood. Sensing a slight movement beside him his eyes snapped open, turning he saw the sleeping face of his sister next to him.<p>

"Aw shit!" he muttered scooting away slowly. If she woke up and saw his erection he would never live it down. His escape attempt stopped though when he realized the strangely strong grip she had on his wrist. Lifting the blankets up to at least get out from under the covers, they dropped back down the second he saw under them. He was naked, Alex was naked, and his erection throbbed harder. Looking around frantically he saw clothes strewn all around them and he reached out with his free hand grabbing his undershirt. It was stained, streaked with white and pinkish dried in mess. His heart speed up and his brain buzzed uncomprehendingly. Soft breasts pressed into his back, arms held him and a husky voice whispered directly in his ear. Petal soft lips skimmed his neck.

"Good Morning," Alex greeted, waking up happy for the first time since this vacation started. Justin's body stiffened sending an uneasy feeling through her.

"Alex," Justin said keeping his head turned away from her. "What happened last night?" he asked his voice hesitant.

Alex pulled away tears filling her eyes. She was so stupid. She'd fucked her brother when he had forgotten who he was and now he was going to hate her. "Fuck! It's too early in the morning for me to come up with a lie this big!" she whined.

"Then don't lie!" he snapped but regretted it when he turned to see her watery eyes and quivery mouth.

Alex smiled sarcastically, tears still rolling down her face. "Last night you lost your memory. I told you we were married and made you fuck me, but don't worry even though it was my first time it was really good!" she shouted. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" she asked anger foaming up inside. Anger because she was sure he would leave her now, like he had promised he wouldn't.

Justin sat there for a moment disjointed memories of the night before flashing in his brain. Alex shoved him and instinctively his arms reached out to grab her, his natural reaction to comfort her. "It's okay." he told her, hugging her and rubbing her hair.

She began crying in earnest now, sobs wrenching her body as she hugged her big brother back tightly. "I'm sorry, Justin." she repeated to him over and over.

Justin shushed her. "Sssh, Alex. You have nothing to be sorry about. I… I remember now and I wanted it too. I still do." he told her letting their lower bodies meet so she could feel the hard proof.

"What!" Alex gasped, a warm tingle filling her body as her brother pushed her back down onto the blankets. "You're okay with this?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Alex, we might not even exist by this time tomorrow and… I've been wanting this a long time anyway. What have we got to lose?" he asked, kneeling between her legs, shoving them up and apart. "Besides," he said his face so close to her pussy she could feel him breathe, "I never did get to finish my tasting party last night." his mouth came down on her.

Alex screamed.

* * *

><p>The time vortex watched in confusion. It was supposed to take Justin Russo. His time was up and his existence needed to be erased. It checked its list, again. First Justin, then Alex, then Max, once the three Russos were gone its work would be done for the day. It had followed these two into the jungle sure they were the older Russo siblings but now it didn't know. After all, the two were fucking rampantly. They just couldn't be brother and sister could they? It couldn't make a mistake, couldn't suck up the wrong kid. Taking out its list again it moved Max to the top. It would have to deal with the other two later.<p>

**Author's note:** Tah Dah! My explanation for why they got sucked up in the wrong order is the best explanation ever! Justin and Alex's incestiness really confused that time vortex!** I didn't know if I should use the term Jungle or Rain-Forest so I used both. I know they are different things but sorry. Way more plot to this than I had originally planned sorry. Hope you like it.  
><strong>


	2. Comparisons

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney Channel.**

**Summary: House sitting at Kelbo's. What do Alex and Justin have in common with a pair of chickens? **

**Comparisons**

Alex and Justin sat together scrunched up on the furry cow print sofa in their uncle's living room. It was small, it was shabby, it was a disaster area. Random objects piled up on every surface spilling over onto the floor. There was a tuba in the bathtub, a watermelon in the bedroom, and a lama in the kitchen, two chickens ran around the cluttered furniture clucking and crowing as if they were in mortal combat. The place was a dump. One random crazy dump. They never should have agreed to house sit.

Alex couldn't help but feel disappointed at her uncle's home. She always assumed that her uncle would have an awesome house, maybe even a mansion. He was family wizard after all, so with magic on his side couldn't he conjure up a beach house on a private island with maid service and a hot tub? Even if he couldn't do that he should at least be able to make improvements on his little dingy four room apartment which was strangely located in the Statue of Liberty's foot. When she had quirked her brow looking at him questioningly and asked what that was all about he had frowned at her and goofily shouted out "Hey! Don't judge me!" then immediately disappeared with a noxious puff of smoke.

So now here she was sitting on a cramped sofa with Justin who she was pretty sure had fallen into a dissociative state, most likely from the shock of being stuck in such a disgustingly filthy place. She would be okay though. She had her good friend here to keep her nice and perfectly sane. Pulling her Art magazine safely to her chest she cuddled it murmuring into the glossy cover. "Oh, what would I do without you?" She whispered lovingly, closing her eyes, and pressing her lips to the abstract painting featured on the front page.

She moved to pull the magazine back from her face so she could open the first crisply fresh page of her brand new magazine when an unearthly series of noises sounded in the kitchen. Normally she would have just ignored it. Hell, if the world was ending and she had a new magazine she would probably ignore it but the annoying symphony of caws, brays, crashes, shrieks, and crows eventually became too much for her to tune out and finally she threw her magazine down on the couch and stomped into the kitchen to see what was going on.

When Alex saw what was causing all the noise she rolled her eyes at the stupidity of it all. Had she really left her magazine for this? The chickens had somehow made their way into the kitchen where the one brown chicken was sitting on a frying pan "bawk bawk ba gawking." and staring in terror at the lama. The lama stared in equal terror at the other chicken, with feathers ranging from red and gold to purple and green, who flew up in the air positioning its sharp claws to come down on the lama's face. Strangely the brightly colored chicken seemed to be defending the brown chicken it had been terrorizing only moments earlier

As weirdly interesting as it all was Alex did not need a llama and a bird fighting in her presence. She had to stop it otherwise there would be blood all over the kitchen… not that it would really make the place much grosser. Pulling her wand out of her pocket she directed the spell towards the poultry. "Take this and that chicken, and keep them out of the kitchen." Alex smiled at the extremely convenient rhyme, turning and walking out to the room with obvious satisfaction that she could finally get back to her magazine.

As she walked towards the couch where her precious magazine awaited her a slight movement caught her eye. She froze staring in horror at the couch cushion worked up and down slowly eating her art magazine. Justin sat by, still staring into the wall, blind to everything that was going on in the wildly dirty and disorganized space. Screaming she ran up to the ravenous sofa grabbing the periodical just before the very last bit of it was sucked into the dark crevice. Bearing her feet up against the edge of the couch, she pulled as hard as she could. For a piece of furniture it had an amazingly strong grip but she eventually prevailed, wrenching her prize from the hungry grasp of the love seat, she fell backwards on her ass.

Alex quickly jumped up rubbing her sore bottom with one hand and waving her magazine triumphantly in front of what she hoped was the couch's face. "Ha!" she shouted victoriously at the sofa as she watched the cushion flopping about, seeking out a new snack. "I got it!" after doing a brief celebratory dance to really rub it in the furniture's face she pulled the magazine down from above her head and reached out with the other hand, pulling it open to look at the beautifully calming, intensely interesting and sometimes strangely disturbing pieces of recent art works only to recoil her hand in disgust as a mucus like drool ran down her arm.

Every page in her magazine was half covered in drool, the ink and images running and putting off the strange smell of a cross between burning hair and wet dog. "Oh my God!" Alex screamed hurling the soggy periodical down on the floor. She couldn't take this. She just could not! Her magazine was ruined! What was there to keep her sane now? She paced back and forth pausing occasionally to send a death glare at the two birds racing around the room chasing each other. This was all their fault!

On about her tenth pass across the room she managed to step on the magazine she had thrown down and the weird slime was eating away at the rubber treads on her shoes, adding the third unpleasant smell of burning rubber to the bunch and finally setting off an already unstable Alex Russo.

Her magazine was gone, her shoes were ruined, and her brother was sitting in a comatose state on one half of a carnivorous love seat. The last one she would have usually found enjoyable but the first two where completely unacceptable and in effect were overshadowing the potential for fun in the last. Alex let out a scream of hatred at the offending place she was currently stuck and whipped out her wand. She hated cleaning. Even hated cleaning with magic, but it had to be done.

"Four rooms resemble a giant trash can. It's time to make things spic and span. A place so disgusting it makes you sick. Clean it up now and make it quick." she spoke the words sending a bolt of magic towards the motionless form of her brother, his eyes remained empty as he darted up and began spinning around the room like a tornado.

The Justin tornado zoomed through the tiny apartment, sending the chickens squawking and running around the room in a panic. Alex smirked, happy that she could utilize him to clean the apartment. The best spells were ones that took advantage of Justin after all. It took a good five minutes for the Justin tornado to clean all four rooms of the apartment. The task completed he finally began to slow in speed smoke rising from him, his shirt and pants scorched and hanging off his body in a holey mess of rags, flames still burning on one arm. Apparently the incredible speed of movement in the spell generated quite a bit of heat and now her brother was literally flaming.

Justin's eyes quickly went from unfocused to frantic as the heat finally caught up with him. Waving his arm hysterically he screamed. "Ahhhhhh! I'm on fire! Stop, drop and roll! Stop, drop and roll!" He ran around the room in a frenzy ignoring his own instructions.

Alex watched with wide eyes. At first it had been funny. To say she hadn't laughed at him would have been an extremely obvious lie, but now it was just getting ridiculous. Seeing her brother on fire was definitely the highlight of her day. She even took a small amount of pride in the fact she was slightly responsible for it, although it had not been her intention, she couldn't let him flail around any longer. She didn't actually want him to get hurt. Problem was, he wouldn't stay still long enough for her to put him out… so she tripped him… and when he tried to get back up she hit him with a powerful spray of water from her wand so that he fell back flat on his face. And if she sprayed him a little too thoroughly, a little to long, or with a little too much water pressure, well that was just because she REALLY wanted to make sure the fire was out. It wasn't like she was getting some sort of sick pleasure torturing him… no not at all.

It took a while for Justin to get back on a stable footing. Alex was spraying him unrelentingly. Every time he would manage to get to his feet she would knock him on his ass with another vigorous burst of water. Even through the loud rushing of the water around him he could still make out the faint sounds of Alex chuckling. If he left it up to her to decide when to stop hosing him down he would be shriveled into the wrinkliest of prunes before he was allowed to dry off.

He managed to crawl right up to her and yank her by her leg into a large puddle of her own creation. Justin did his best to hold back the smile from his face as he watched Alex's 'unfortunate' splash and the sour expression that took over her look of gleeful amusement. If it was Alex's role to be his constant trouble maker and tormentor then it was only fair that he took on the job of ruining her fun whenever possible. In a way it showed how much they needed each other, in a very weird, borderline unhealthy way but then what could you expect from two obviously un-normal people.

Just when he saw her pushing herself onto her knees in an attempt to stand he launched himself at her smiling vindictively. "Alex! Thanks for being so attentive in putting out the fire… that YOU started! I'm so lucky to have such a loving sister that won't let me burn to death." he spat out, his tone especially biting and sarcastic as he grabbed her, squeezing her tightly in his arms. He pressed his wet form firmly into her making sure to soak her front as thoroughly as the puddle had soaked her back.

Alex grimaced shoving herself away from her brother and sending a look of hatred straight into his sparkling blue eyes. Eyes that most people would call charming and angelic but that she knew were really devious. "Ugh! Get off me Justin! You smell like a crusty charcoal briquette!" she yelled before sticking her tongue out at him immaturely.

Justin frowned at his sister's childish display, struggling immensely to keep his tongue in his mouth and not sink to the level of a seven year old. She just brought it out in him he guessed, but he managed to resist. Moving forward he yanked her wand from her hand and got up walking away and towards the bathroom.

"You made the mess, you clean it up!" he yelled over his shoulder as he stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Alex sat in her water puddle glaring at the bathroom door Justin has disappeared behind as the sound of the shower starting up filled her ears. "Like I'm gonna clean anything…" she grumbled to herself and she had no intention of cleaning a thing. Moving to stand up she began to shuffle across the floor moving toward where she had seen a dryer but she only made a few steps before she lost her footing and landed back on her ass.

By the time she made it to the dryer she had fallen on her ass four times so she decided that she had to do something about all the water. Taking off her clothes she threw them in the dryer leaving her only in her underwear. She found some towels and threw them haphazardly onto the wet spots on floor. Her task of cleaning complete, in her mind at least, she settled down on sofa after checking to make sure it was no longer living.

It was about that time that Justin stepped out of the bathroom in his boxers. His ruined pants and shirt discarded. He looked at the rumpled pile of towels on the floor then moved his gaze to his sister resting carelessly on the couch. His face heated as he took in the sight of her in her plain white cotton underwear, somehow it seemed undeniably sexy on her. His eye quickly darted away from her and he made a point not to look at her directly again. The thought entered his head to criticize her unsatisfactory performance of drying the floors but he kept his mouth closed. He hadn't really expected anything better after all and at this moment he was in no mood to clean after her, so he ignored her pouty defiant look and sat on the opposite side of the sofa.

Alex's eyes ran over her brother's nearly naked body blatantly, with no hesitation she lingered on various areas, an angry look scrawled on her face. Alex held out her hand palm up in front of Justin's face. "My wand! Give it back!" she demanded gruffly.

Justin ignored her sneering slightly. He turned away from her hand watching the two chickens fighting over a button they were both trying desperately to eat.

"Justin!" Alex shrieked jabbing him in the shoulder to get his attention. "I need that wand. I'm cold and I need new clothes!" she whined wrapping her arms around herself and shivering convincingly.

Justin breath caught short when he found himself facing her, their faces so close he thought he could probably count each individual eyelash. "I broke it." he said abruptly feeling some satisfaction in the fact that Alex didn't know enough spells to find her way out of a paper bag and that she had really needed that wand.

Alex's eyed widened in shock, her jaw working up and down as she sputtered out her disbelief. "W-what? N-no! You wouldn't!" she yelled at him angrily.

Justin smirked quickly pulling away from her while she was distracted. "Oh? But wouldn't I? Especially after you burnt my wand to an ashen crisp? An eye for an eye, Alex." he said flatly. "Or I guess in this case it would be a wand for a wand…" he muttered glancing at her, eyes shining with vengeance.

"You!" Alex shouted accusingly pointing at Justin angrily, but she was cut off by Justin's reply.

"You find a way to fix my wand…" he said reservedly. "and I'll fix yours" he finished softly handing her a handful of sooty and broken pieces of wood and ash.

Alex frowned as half of the ashes fell through her fingers and disappeared into the couch fur. There was no way she could restore Justin's wand so she had to face the facts that he would not be restoring her wand. She would have to figure out a way to gain five-hundred magic credits so that she could order a new one as soon as possible. A task that wouldn't be so easy considering she spent her magic credits as soon as she got them.

A loud, unnatural squawk sounded in the room and both sets their eyes turned to the multi-colored chicken squawking frantically as if it couldn't breathe. It coughed and squeaked and crowed until it finally spat up a large bright red button.

At this point Justin got up and Alex watched him with mild semi-interest. Justin went to the kitchen and was gone for several minutes before returning with a large shallow bowl and a family size can of spaghettios.

As Justin dumped the large can of spaghettios into the dish it was extremely hard for Alex not to notice the two names printed on the large serving platter. "Little Alex and Little Justin?" she said curiously and looked at Justin with a questioning expression.

"I didn't name them!" Justin shouted with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Uncle Kelbo named them after us. Why I don't know. Said they reminded him of his niece and nephew." he explained briefly then shrugging as if it made no sense.

Alex showed new interest in the poultry she had very recently considered a worthless annoyance. "Which one is Alex and which is Justin?" she asked curiously, glancing at each animal and evaluating it for what she thought were important characteristics.

Justin looked at the two chickens studying their behavior and appearances. He knew what his uncle had said and he wasn't sure if he should really tell her. "That one is Alex and that one is Justin." he said cautiously. Pointing to each bird slowly.

Alex smiled with triumph at the news. "I should have known the brown dull chicken would be Justin! It's just so obvious by looking at it!" she said smugly. "You're dull and brown and I'm bright and beautiful!" she cried with pride.

Justin rolled his eyes at her. "oh yeah?" he asked mildly. "You must be a guy then because only male birds get bright feathers like that? Manish much?" he asked with a bit of defensiveness in his tone.

Alex didn't seem to take much stock in what he said. "Yeah whatever," she said. Remaining as oblivious as she possibly could. Then a light bulb lit in her head. "Hey! If little Alex is a boy… That must mean little Justin is a girl!" she laughed.

Justin frowned. He should have known better than to tell her that little piece of information. It now seemed obvious she would twist it around to ridicule him with since she was wagging her finger mockingly in his face. He wondered what she would do if he sucked that taunting little finger into his mouth but held back on the urge. It was definitely something he shouldn't think twice about.

"Ha! It all makes sense now. No wonder little Alex it a boy. Compared to your girly wimpy self I might as well be a boy too. It really fits on all levels. You're dull, I'm bright! Your dorky, I'm cool! You're weak, I'm strong…" She said insultingly then paused for a moment to think of more comparisons.

Justin glared at her mumbling under his breath. "You're annoying, and I'm pleasant… That's for sure." he grumbled just loud enough for her to catch a hint of what he was saying.

"What did you say?" she said to him gruffly narrowing her eyes at her brother suspiciously.

Justin seeing the angry 'I'm a volatile volcano, don't piss me off' look on her face decided to quit while he was ahead… or not so far behind. Grabbing up the empty can he made up a stupid excuse about cleaning being a never ending job and ran for the kitchen.

Justin sighed as he walked into the kitchen tossing the can in the trash. It hadn't been the most appropriate food for the birds but it had been the only food he could find in his uncle's kitchen. He stood for a moment hands on his hips staring at the wall with a determined look on his face. "I'm not doing it again!" he said forcefully. "I don't care how persistent you are… It's just not happening?" he nearly shouted, although there was no one else in the room. The situation was really taking a toll on him when he started talking to… well for lack of a more delicate term… himself.

Leaning on his side he pressed his heated face into the cool metal door of the refrigerator. Closing his eyes he took a moment to relax. He really shouldn't have let his anger get the best of him, breaking Alex's wand. He could have used it. For clothes, for food, for a myriad of uses right about now, he thought, glancing down his body with disgust. "Not again." he mumbled one more time before walking back into the living room.

The sound of desperate squawking filled his ears followed by Alex's shouts. "Yeah! Get her Little Alex! Get her! Peck that Little Justin good!" Alex encouraged the hostile rooster. Justin's eyes looked to the fight wondering if he should break it up somehow. Little Alex had Little Justin by the back of the neck and was jerking her around. The little hen was crying out in panic trying to get away. Sighing Justin stepped forward ready to pull the two apart, but stopped, his mouth hanging open at the surprising turn of events.

Alex laughed maniacally at the two birds, finding humor in her new source of entertainment. Little Alex jerked Little Justin around and she cheered because wasn't it just so funny that Justin got jerked around by Alex even in chicken form. But her amusement soon died.

Little Alex yanked Little Justin back one last time before hopping on top of her. He did a little wiggly dance on her back before hopping back off and walking away as if nothing had happen. Little Justin sat there with a shame filled look of confusion.

"Oh my God." Alex whispered looking to her brother. "Did what I think just happen, actually happen?" she asked with disbelief.

Justin nodded.

"Oh my God!" Alex shouted this time. "Little Alex raped Little Justin!"

Justin crouched down to pet the confused little hen, "That's generally how it goes, isn't it?" he sighed sympathizing with the chicken that shared his name. "You're just standing around minding your own business and the next thing you know an Alex jumps up on top of you, and before you even realize what is going on she's had her way with you, leaving you with only shame and confusion." he lamented to the chicken. Little Justin seemed to cluck in agreement. "It's okay Little Justin, it's okay" he muttered to it. The bird's eyes widened and it scrambled away bawking in terror, that's when he felt the sharp pain in his ear.

Alex listened to her brother babble on to the animal getting more and more irritated by the second. Finally she stomped right up to him yanking him by the ear. She pulled him across the room, he hollered all the way, struggling against her grip on his now very red ear.

"Alex! GAH! Stop it! AHH!" he shouted as she slung him down on the sofa. He rubbed his poor abused ear and began to stand up but was immediately shoved back down.

Alex pushed her brother down onto the cow print monstrosity climbing on top of him. "Just minding your own business huh?" she said maliciously. Her hand ran down his chest to the tented front of his boxer's. "Don't think I didn't notice your little friend here the moment he decided to stand up." her hand gripped the slotted fabric opening and pulled, ripping the crotch from the garment. Justin's cock popped out standing at attention. Her hand immediately gripped him her thumb moving to stroke the underside of the head. "And don't think I didn't hear you talking to him in the kitchen." she sniggered.

Justin shuddered. Alex had that evil look in her eyes and fucking sick messed up dude that he was, it totally turned him on. She rubbed his dick with the sadistic smile on her face and he was ready to come within seconds. "Alex!" he whined tugging her hand away before he exploded. "We can't do this!" he protested. She got off of him and he wanted to shout in disappointment.

Alex stepped back from Justin smirking. "You always say we can't to do this…" she paused reaching around to unhook her bra. "but we always do it." she bent over shoving her panties down. Standing back up she shrugged her shoulders. "So what do you think is gonna happen this time, big brother?" she asked, her eyes shifting down to his erection.

Justin watched as Alex removed the last vestiges of modesty from her body. Perky breasts and a soft little slit came into sight, his mouth watered. He lost track of what she was saying, watching as the pink treats moved towards him. Her hand was on his cock again and his eyes snapped back up to her face.

"What do you think he would say? Huh?" she asked Justin, nodding at his penis. "You talk to him, so he must speak to you huh?" She squeezed him. "I bet I know!" she said smugly. "'I want more Alex! I want more Alex!' that's what you'd say, huh, monster?" she asked, addressing the question to her brother's genitalia.

With his cock in her hand again Justin was reduced back to a panting pile of human flesh. Her brother could protest all he wanted but they both knew that he loved this. Alex decided to take pity on his slumped figured and climbed back on top of him. Holding his shaft in one hand she slid down on it impaling herself, moaning at the familiar feeling of tightness as he stretched her. His hips jerked up to meet her and he was back in land of awareness, gripping her hips, pulling them up and down as he pumped into her.

All protests were gone, doubts were thrown out the window, the lies stopped coming. He watched his cock disappearing into his sister's body and it had the same hypnotic effect it always did. He couldn't deny it any longer. He wanted Alex. He always wanted Alex. He could at least admit it while he was inside her. His hips and his hands moved of their volition aiding in the deep and thorough penetration of his little sister.

Alex murmured out little noises of excitement as she bounced on top of Justin, the feel of him deep inside of her was better than magic. Leaning forward she buried her face in his neck and his arms came around her snuggling her close in a loving gesture. She took a moment to lick the skin between his neck and shoulder before sinking her teeth in.

"Fuck! Alex!" Justin shouted as he bowed up, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her away.

Alex shoved him back against the couch grinning evilly she leaned in again. This time biting the tender ear she had abused earlier.

"Shit!" Justin's body jerked again and he grabbed her hips again pumping faster, harder. "Fuck! Why do I have to the one twisted weirdo that gets off on his sister abusing him?" he shouted to whatever malevolent god that created him.

Alex snickered. "You're just lucky, I guess." she taunted, digging her finger nails into his shoulders and raking them down his chest. His cock jumped inside her and she whimpered in appreciation, her breathing becoming labored as the unrelenting rhythm of their mating finally caught up with her.

She pinched him, scratched him, bit him, and pulled his hair as he pounded into her, tormenting him until he made her come. It really didn't get any better. Torturing Justin plus super hot orgasms equaled Alex's best time ever and when he was left one quivering mass beneath her she knew she had really done her job right!

She laid on top of him now her hands running over him, soothing all the little hurts she had inflicted. He held her cuddling into her perfectly content.

"So, you finally going to admit this is as much your fault as it is mine?" Alex asked.

Justin stiffened against her. "What? You're the one that jumped me!" he argued "How could this possibly be my fault!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe if you didn't walk around with you're boner waving at me I wouldn't have jumped you!"

Justin scoffed. "Well, if you weren't so mean to me Alex… You know it makes me horny!" he complained.

"I'm always mean to you!" she shouted, sitting up. "get used to it!"

"I'm just saying, maybe if I had a nice sister I wouldn't have an erection all the time" he yelled accusingly.

And they were back to fighting like a pair of retarded chickens.

**Author's note: This story got away from me. I think it was supposed to have a point but I forgot what it was or something. Anyway I had the funniest idea while I was writing this. What if Justin had the murrieta animata spell accidentally cast on his wang and it started talking to everyone especially Alex. It would totally have the voice of the evil alien plant from 'Little Shop of Horrors'.Yeah I'm kinda demented in the head! Hope you like this, wish it were better but it's funny at least. Thanks for reading and have a nice night! **


	3. The Doctor is Sin

**Disclaimer; I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel.**

**Summary: Justin is really stressed out at work and Alex decides to help him out with a little surprise role-play at his job. **

**The Doctor is Sin**

Justin rubbed his eyes, trying to scrub the tiredness out of them. He rested his head on his hands and opened his eyes to look down at the charts and paper work on his desk. They hadn't disappeared like he had hoped. He was starting to think that opening his own practice had been a bad idea. Working in the hospital had been annoying. Kissing butt, giving favors to get ahead, constantly getting called in, and being jerked around by the Chief of Medicine were not his favorite things. Naturally he had excelled in all those areas but still he had wanted to be on his own, to be in charge of himself, Now he was thinking he might have made a little mistake. He liked the slower pace, the ability to reach his patients on a more personal level, to really get to know people instead of the revolving door, in and out like atmosphere of Liberty Medical but the fact of the matter was that now he was in charge of every freaking little thing. Every tiny insignificant thing and every colossal major decision and it was grating at him. He could handle it. He knew that he could because he was the freakishly perfect son and brother of the Russo family but that didn't change the fact that his stress level was rising. He had barely anytime to spend with his family anymore and that was what really bothered him, even less time than when he was working at the hospital. His mom reassured him it would get better, that he was just starting out now and that once he got really settled, hired more staff, and maybe took on a partner he would be so glad he broke out on his own. Dad was just insanely proud to have one kid actually graduate college, Max was oblivious as always, and Alex was pretty much the same except she would constantly walk around grumbling about how stupid it was for him to become a doctor, that they should have been touring as Alabaster Carnation at this very moment.

Justin looked up at the clock, it was already nine-thirty and he needed to get home, eat, shower, and get straight to bed so that he could wake up at the crack of dawn and drag his ass straight back here. He stepped out of his office and grimaced with annoyance. The receptionist had left every damn light in the place on. He went from room to room grumbling his displeasure and complaining about the high electricity bill he would have at the end of the month, then he stepped out into waiting room that he had expected to be empty but it wasn't. What was even more shocking was who was there and what they were doing.

Alex was sitting at his receptionist desk wearing a completely uncharacteristic outfit of a knee length gray pencil skirt with a white frilly blouse. Her hair was up in a neat chignon and her eyes focused on the computer screen pattering away at the keys idly. He walked around the back of the desk glancing at the blank computer screen. Tapping his foot in impatience he cleared his throat but she just continued typing, eyes fixed on the black monitor.

"You know, it tends to work just a little bit better if you actually turn the computer on?" he said casually, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Alex jumped up to her feet looking as startled as she possibly could when he touched her. She spun around eyes wide, looking at him with apprehension. "Oh! Doctor Russo! You scared me. Is there anything you need?" she squeaked timidly.

Justin's brow quirked, biting back a chuckle. He didn't really know what was going on but a timid Alex combined with her calling him Doctor Russo? He had to admit it was kind of cheering him up. After all the closest his little sister had ever come to calling him by his honorific title was right after he had started his internship, when she had proudly proclaimed him Dorktor Russo in front of all his colleagues and superiors. Sucks for him, that name had stuck with him his entire career.

He fidgeted nervously and his palms itched, wanting to touch her. She looked so cute in her office apparel hesitantly awaiting his orders and he decided to play along, so he would be a little short on sleep he could sacrifice that.

"Yes, could you check my appointments tomorrow? I want to see if I can sneak out around one-thirty to have lunch with my sister." he said reaching out to brush a stray little wisp of hair behind her ear. They lived in the same house but he had been so busy lately. He knew he had been neglecting Alex but he hadn't realized it was so bad that she actually went to the trouble of putting on a costume, showing up at his work, and pretending to be his secretary. He would make it up to her, he just wished he had more time in the day.

Alex worried her bottom lip between her teeth and avoided his gaze. "Uhhh… Well the thing is… Doctor Russo, I can't look up your appointments because… IthinkIbrokethecomputer!" the last of her words were spoken so quickly and loudly they blurred together, her hands fisted in her skirt and she chewed on her lips agitatedly.

Justin stood for a moment blinking as his brain decoded the blurred words that had been presented to him. As soon as they made sense in his brain he went into freak out mode. What if his system was down? What if he had to input all the patient's information into the system again manually? It would take several days! And wasn't it just like Alex to punish him for not paying enough attention to her? She had been doing it since she was in diapers! Frantically he rushed over to the processor and pushed the power button, turned on the monitor, but nothing happened.

"Shit!" Justin shouted and turned around to see Alex with watery eyes and the sniffles. If she had been punishing him she would have been smirking by now and she wasn't. He knew an Alex fake crying when he saw it though and these were definitely fake tears. Her complexion was clear as ever, he eyes weren't red, and her nose wasn't running. So what was she up to?

Deciding to save the interrogation for later he crawled under the desk. Everything was plugged in correctly, the only problem was the surge protector had been turned off. He sighed with relief flipping the little red switch and watching it light up. He would boot up and make sure everything was alright but when he began to back out from under the desk he found his exit blocked. Turning around in the tiny cramped space his mouth hung open in disbelief at what he found.

Alex had sat down in desk chair, her skirt was hiked up around her thighs and the shiny pink fabric of her underwear peeked at him from in between her legs. "It's working now!" she called out cheerfully to him, the windows start up music playing in the background.

Justin smirked. She wanted attention, she couldn't have said it more clearly if she had screamed it from the top of her lungs and he was about to give her as much attention as she could handle. His hands came up to her knees, resting mere seconds before sliding up her thighs, under her skirt, pushing the gray material up to her waist. One hand swerved to the juncture of her thighs, fingers hooking into the crotch of her panties while the other rested on her hip.

She shifted around, legs fidgeting, torturing her poor little lips with more nervous biting. Glancing down at him with a flushed excited expression, she feigned innocence and whined pleadingly. "No… Dr. Russo, please don't touch me there! It's so embarrassing!" Her tone was very convincing in its distress but the effect was entirely ruined by her opening her legs wider and pressing her wet center firmly into his hand.

Justin quirked his brow at her behavior but continued to play along. Pushing the chair back away from the desk he came out from under it standing up on his knees and giving her an authoritative look. "You know what's embarrassing? Having a receptionist that can't even figure out how to turn on the computer, having a receptionist that's disobedient, a receptionist that can't even follow the simplest of orders!" He exclaimed giving her disapproving look.

Alex was at a loss for what to say, so she merely pouted at him and apologized, "I'm sorry I'm such a horrible assistant, Dr. Russo, but I'm not disobedient! I don't know why you would say–" her words were cut off as Justin's fingers tightened around the fabric of her underwear, one knuckle grazing over the very eagerly sensitive flesh of her clit.

Justin tugged at the fabric making a tsking noise as he looked up into her eyes. "Disobedient and a liar… What am I ever to do with you Alex?" He pulled at her panties once more before questioning her. "Now how many times have I told you that you are not allowed to wear these in my presence?" He asked calmly, patiently.

Alex pouted, "I'm sorry… It's just… I can't do that, I didn't think you would check today."

Justin looked at her suspiciously. "And why exactly, can you not do what I ask you? Is it too hard? Am I asking too much of you? Or do you just like defying me?" he asked, his voice going soft, his eyes becoming possessive.

Alex shivered, her body reacting to the way her brother was looking at her. It excited her to have him act this way, to have the illusion of being taken and dominated, but she always knew that she was safe, she could be out of control with Justin. He was the only person she could let her self seem vulnerable with. He would never hurt her, always protect her, and in a way that gave her ultimate control. She looked into his eyes, in this minute he battled with himself, waiting for her to continue. He was the predator and she the prey, only this carnivore tended to wait for its meal to offer its own neck to be devoured.

Her face relaxed into a smile, eyes sparkling with lust, her expression only lasting for a moment before she jumped back into her role as the quivering virginal receptionist. "N-no, Dr. Russo! it's just so embarrassing! What if someone saw? They would think I was bad!" She said with a horrified whisper, averting her eyes to the ceiling to avoid looking at him kneeling between her thighs.

Justin smiled, with one hand still between her legs he petted her slick pussy lips. The other at her hip began to pull the silky pink material of her panties down slowly. "No one sees but me Alex, you should know that by now and you are a bad girl." He chuckled, pressing the rough callused pad of his thumb against her clit and rubbing firmly, watching as her head fell back, eyes closed, hips raised, and a soft little gurgle of bliss escaped her throat. "Otherwise your pussy wouldn't be this wet. You're a dirty little bad girl Alex." He told her arrogantly as he managed to pull the banned article clothing off her body with one hand.

Alex gasped in protest, "No! No! I'm a good girl!" She argued shaking her head in denial.

Justin smirked, "Oh, really?" He asked, taking two fingers he pressing them into her hot wet cunt, hooking the digits to hit her G spot as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. "Would a good girl do this? Would a good girl sit like this with her legs open, pussy exposed to her boss? Would she moan and grind her sticky little cunt into his hand so mindlessly that she stained the cuff of his shirt? I think not." He said derisively, pulling his now drenched hand away.

Alex whined at the loss, hips writhing with unfulfilled need. "Dr. Russo! Please!" She cried, "I was so close, please!" She begged shamelessly.

Justin stood up, rolling up his sleeves so that the wet spot on his shirt didn't show. "Would a good girl begged her boss to make her come?" He asked smugly, pulling her up out of the chair and on to her feet.

Alex frowned, her brow crinkling up as she shook her head. "No… No, she wouldn't do those things." She pouted looking down at her feet guiltily.

Justin grinned. "Good to see you're finally getting it. Now say it. Tell me what a dirty little girl you are." He said in a deep gravelly voice.

Alex looked up at her brother's request. She licked her lips and began to speak. "I'm so dirty Dr. Russo." She whispered her voice breathless with anticipation, as she felt his hands unzip her skirt, pushing it down, and letting it flutter to the ground. "I think about it all day, you touching me, you're mouth, your hands, your cock. I think about how good it feels in my pussy. Sometimes I just can't help it. I have to touch myself. I touch myself behind the desk. No one can see, no one knows just how bad I am." she told him raising her arms obediently as he stripped her of her top, shrugging out of her bra as he unhooked it, leaving her naked and him completely dressed.

Justin grabbed her hand pressing it over the bulge in his trousers. "You think about it all day long?" He asked rubbing himself against her hand.

Alex gasped, almost jerking her hand away because it seemed instantly unbearably hot. "Yes Dr. Russo," she moaned pressing her nude form against him

One hand snuck back in between her thighs pushing already sticky fingers deep inside of her, his other hand pressing her palm over his erection. "You want this?" He thrust his hips forward for emphasis. "Inside you here?" He asked wriggling the fingers sheathed by her pussy.

Alex groaned shifting on her legs impatiently, trying to get the most sensation out of the teasing caresses he gave. "Yes, please give it to me!" she begged her hands going to his belt, fiddling with the seemingly impossible to unfastened belt buckle.

"You are a bad girl!" He said disdainfully, pushing her away from him and looking her over slowly. "Worse than I had thought." He added, giving her a look of disapproval. "I think maybe you should go kneel in the corner and repent until it's time for you to go home" he said sternly, steering her towards the corner next to the filing cabinets.

Alex stiffened immediately, she could pretend to be docile, she could feign innocence, she could do a lot of things, but there was just one thing she would not do and that was sit in a corner patiently not getting what she wanted. "But Dr. Russo, I don't think that's enough. I've been so bad! I almost broke the computers, I left all the lights on, I broke the dress code by wearing panties, I lied about being a good girl, and I stained your shirtsleeve when you were fingering me!" She said mournfully. "I think maybe I should do something to make it up to you." She said, her eyes becoming shy as she glanced down at his crotch, licking her lips as she stared, implanting the idea in his head. She tried not to smile as he sat down in the desk chair and pulled her down to kneel in front of him.

Justin's hands went to his belt unbuckling it, opening his pants, and pulling out his cock. "I think you're right, Alex. I want you to suck me while I think about what exactly I'm going to do with you." He said gruffly as he cupped her jaw, gently pulling her head forward.

Alex's lips were just brushing the tip of Justin's penis when she jerked back her head obstinately. She wanted to tease him. "But I can't do that! " she protested childishly. "That– that would be too dirty. Such a dirty thing… I can't possibly…" She mumbled on to keep from laughing at the look he was giving her.

Justin wanted to roll his eyes at his little sister. Too dirty for Alex? Really? He was pretty sure that wasn't actually possible. Looking down at her twinkling eyes as she tried to act petulant he actually snorted at her. "Well, I'm sorry Miss but I'm the Doctor here and I say it's time for you to take your medicine." Wrapping his hands around her waist he bent her over the arm of the chair so her face was in his lap, her butt sticking up in the air to his side.

The head of Justin's cock pressed against the seam of Alex's lips, a tiny drop of pre-come smearing them. She turned her head to the side and let her tongue darted out to lick her lips, her voice going husky at the faint taste of him on them. "No! I won't do it!" She denied putting forward only a slight struggle.

"Oh, you're going to do it." He assured her holding her to his lap when it looked as If she was about to fall over onto the floor. "The only question is, are we going to have to do it the easy way or the hard way." He explained rubbing a hand down her back and over her bottom, squeezing one cheek.

Alex stilled for a moment, ghosting her mouth over the length of him. Exhaling slowly, she let him feel the warmth of her breath teasing his erection before turning her head away. "Make me." She softly issued out the challenge.

Justin put one hand in Alex's hair. He wanted to feel it curling around his fingers so he plunged them into the up-do dislodging pins and sending her hair into a silken cloud of disarray. Wandering from her hair, his palms skimmed her face, brushing over her features, touching her petal soft lips with reverence. Their eyes met. "If that's how you want it…" He said pausing momentarily. "That's what you'll get" and as the last syllable left his lips his free hand came down on her behind with soft thwap.

Alex gasped. "No! Don't do that Dr. Russo!" She whined rubbing her lips over his cock as she spoke.

He feigned confusion. "What? Don't do this?" He asked placing another light smack over her rear end. "Or this?" And his hand slid lower caressing her wet little slit, probing it yet again with thick calloused fingers.

Her reaction to the two very different forms of stimuli were actually pretty much the same. She whimpered, hips undulating restlessly as he alternated between spanking her bottom and sinking his fingers into her hot and hungry pussy. He watched his fingers penetrating his little sister once again, heard her mewling her pleasure, and then finally felt her lips opening, her mouth closing around the head of his cock, the light suction, and her lapping tongue.

He hummed out a sigh of content as his eyes tried to roll back in his head. Pushing back all the hair that had fallen forward in her mock struggles, he watched her face his breath catching in his throat at the sight of her pink swollen lips wrapped around his dick. She sucked him slowly, hands coming up to stroke his length and play with his balls, all the while with her hazy eyes locked onto his. The look she gave him was electric. It told him what she wanted and what he was going to do. His hips began to pump slowly and his eyes became hooded as she gradually began to take more and more of him into her mouth. His fingers working faster pressing deeper into her as she sucked him.

Alex had been on edge from the first moment that Justin had touched her knee, the constant teasing her brother had been giving her since she had sat down at the receptionist desk had taken its toll on her and it didn't take much time to send her pussy into convulsions around his pumping fingers. She let out a deep moan, the vibrations of the sound sending off shock waves of pleasure up and down his manhood. His hips jerked one last time before his body tensed and his eyes screwed shut. He came in her mouth, sending warm salty jets of semen down her throat. She didn't hesitate to swallow and actually started to suck harder to coax out every last drop.

Justin panted as if he had just run a mile in three minutes flat. He slowly opened his eyes to looked down at his little sister, growling at what he found. She was looking up at him with a self-satisfied smirk, her tongue darted out licking red puffy lips. "Come here!" he said huskily, pulling her up and cradling her in his lap. His mouth came down on hers and it didn't bother him in the least the he could still taste the salty essence on himself on her lips. Hands moved over her body, playing with her breasts, squeezing her thighs, and rubbing her slightly pink ass.

By the time they broke the kiss she was aching with need and he was fully erect. She shifted in his lap, positioning herself over him, and sinking down until her pussy engulfed his full length. Their bodies mated languorously, each movement and sensation building one upon another, eventually leading to a slow but very satisfying release. Moaning into each others' mouths as their bodies ground together, riding out the lingering sensations pulsing through them.

Justin smiled into his sisters hair, breathing in the scent of her pomegranate shampoo. "Was that my punishment for neglecting you?" he asked jokingly, his lips moving in to kiss her ear. "Because I got to say that, despite the fact it worked, I really don't feel very punished." he said stringing his kisses down from her ear to her mouth.

Alex licked his lips, biting and nibbling she snaked her hand into his shirt while he was distracted. Her newly manicured finger nails clamped over his left nipple and twisted roughly administering the ultimate in purple nurples.

Taken completely by surprise Justin jerked his mouth away from hers shouting out in pain. His left hand grabbed hers and he didn't know if he should try to pull her away and risk more damage. He finally decided on gripping her hand tighter until she eventually released him.

"What the hell, Alex?" he hollered, his face going slightly red from annoyance.

Alex grinned. "Now, that was your punishment for neglecting me." she laughed her eyes lighting up. "I think I really went too light on you. I even helped you de-stress before hand! You should really be thanking me!" she poked him a few times in the neck to emphasize her words.

Justin's brow quirked and he looked at her disbelievingly. "De-stress? Thanking you?" he said incredulously.

Alex rolled her eyes at him. He obviously wasn't getting it so she began ticking through her fingers as she explained all she had done for him. "I left all the lights on. One, because it allows you to grumble and complain and get that out of your system and two, it's a problem with a simple solution that you can easily fix. God knows you love fixing stuff! Then I pretended to break your computer, another problem with a simple solution, plus the obvious relief you felt at finding everything was okay calmed you down even more. Next I did the whole docile female act that ramps up your dominant side making you feel powerful and in control, something you haven't been feeling lately because of this stupid job! And last, but not least, I gave you a blow job! The pinnacle of male stress relief! No man can feel anxiety while getting his knob polished!" She said triumphantly. "So I think I deserve dinner at that fancy Italian restaurant, roses, maybe even a romantic moonlit carriage ride through central park, oh and you know I can never turn down jewelry!"

Justin frowned as she babbled on and on. "But you put on the docile female act all the time Alex. Do you think our 'no panties rule' just sprung out of nowhere?"

Alex scoffed. " Well you are kind of stressed out all the time, Justin." she said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah…" he said slowly pausing briefly. "And you are the one that causes about fifty percent of that stress, so what's that about?" ask asked skeptically.

Alex's eyes widened and she got a "duh" expression on her face as he shook her head at him. "Well, I never said that I didn't enjoy stressing you out and reaping the benefits of de-stressing you out, did I?"

Justin's face screwed up in confusion. "So you stress me out, so you can de-stress me?" he asked his head hurting from the complete illogicality of it.

Alex smirked, "Exactly!" she moved in to cuddle, their discussion finally over when they heard the faint sound of voices.

"I'm telling you Laura, he is insanely hot and he has just got to be gay!"

Justin's body stiffened. He recognized the voice, his receptionist Clark was always leaving stuff behind and coming back at the end of the night to pick them up. He didn't even have to look at Alex, she quickly crawled under the desk hiding herself, although her clothes were scattered all over the waiting area. Justin shoved his dick back in his pants but the front of them were a mess. A mixture of both their bodily fluids staining the khakis.

"I don't know. I don't think you can tell if some one is gay Clark." a female voice replied. Clark and a friend of his were standing in the coat room just chatting away apparently.

"Of course I can tell! I'm gay, so I think I know a gay guy when I see one. My boss is definitely gay!"

Justin heard Alex's muffled giggling and glared at her heatedly.

"Whatever, Clark! You have no proof! You need to stop assuming , it will get you into trouble one day."

"No proof! There is loads of proof. He's good looking, well groomed, polite, and he lives with his sister! What more proof do you need!" the receptionist paused for a moment before going on. "Oh, and just today this stacked blonde patient took off her top and threw herself at him in the examining room. I walked in on it and you know what he did? He didn't touch, didn't even look, just told her to put her shirt back on and leave! He basically threw her out! If that's not gay I don't know what is."

Alex's chuckles died, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She had always known it was a bad idea for Justin to become a doctor.

Clark wasn't finished talking, he continued on, not realizing his conversation was being listened in on. "Oh, and you should see the sister! Total slut! Every time I have seen her she's got her shirt on inside out or buttoned wrong, looks a total mess. She got a perpetual 'rode hard and put away wet' look about her." he said laughing uproariously.

Justin's face turned red and his fists clenched as he strode towards the door and slung it open. Fixing a furious glare on his employee he barked a command. "Get out and don't come back! Your fired." he shouted causing Clark and his friend to nearly jump out of their skin.

Clark's face turned pink with embarrassment, tears glittering on his cheeks as he sniffled like a baby. His eyes widened taking in the scene. His boss was standing there disheveled, a woman's clothes scattered on the floor of the waiting room, the woman who owned the clothes mysteriously missing.

"I'm sorry Doctor Russo, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about your sexuality. Please don't fire me. I was really just joking around!" he begged.

Justin only scowled more fiercely. "You think I care what you think? I only hired you as a favor to your mom, she's a great doctor who helped me get through my internship. I don't care if you think I'm gay! I don't care if the whole world thinks I'm gay. But nobody, nobody talks about my sister that way!" he exploded. " Now get the fuck out!"

Clark didn't even try to appeal to his boss one last time. He ran, his friend trailing behind him shaking her head at his stupidity.

* * *

><p>Justin sighed, today was going to be a doubly hard day. All the tension in his body had coiled up again after his confrontation with his receptionist. He hadn't been able to sleep very well and had spent most of the night listening to Alex softly snoring. Then when had gotten up in the morning she had mysteriously been gone. He hadn't gotten his goodbye kiss and he was feeling grumpy. He didn't have a receptionist now, and one of the nurses would have to take over that duty, leaving them short handed for weeks possibly.<p>

Walking up to the entrance he paused to take a calming breath that didn't really work. Reaching forward he opened the door, taking off his coat he hung it up before stepping into the waiting room.

"Hi, Doctor Russo! I decided since you fired your actual receptionist, maybe I could fill in." Alex chirped out enthusiastically, smiling at him from behind the receptionist desk. She was wearing another uncharacteristic outfit, looking all prim and proper. "I just wanted to let you know, after our disciplinary meeting yesterday, you don't have to worry about me breaking the dress code ever again. I learned my lesson and I'm definitely not wearing any panties right now." she got up walking across the room to stand in front of him. "See." She grabbed her skirt lifting it above her waist, exposing her bare pussy.

Justin's mouth went dry and he quickly turned around to lock the door. No one would be arriving for hours but he didn't want to take the chance of being interrupted. He had a feeling work would be quite interesting for the next few weeks.

**Author's Note: My stories never do what I want them too. This was supposed to be pure smut but a little plot still managed to sneak in, also I didn't mean for there to be spanking either but that sneaked in as well! What does that say about me? Anyway thanks for reading! Please check out the new community I stared on livejournal called jalexified, it needs more content. Also check out the jalex video I requested and iheartdisney so graciously made. There are links to both on my profile page. **


End file.
